leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Apricot
Apricot (Japanese: 小梅 Koume) is a character who appeared in Magical Pokémon Journey. She is Walnut's sparring partner, and the partner of Marimaru. History When they were children, Walnut and Apricot trained together, during which time she liked to tease and torment him. Eventually Walnut moved away to another town and was relieved to be free of Apricot. However, Apricot continued her ninja training, and in Apricot, the Super Heroine!! she, along with Marimaru and Madam Azumarill, appeared and challenged Walnut to a duel. As it was to be a partner battle and Walnut did not have any Pokémon of his own, he enlisted to assist him. To everyone's surprise, Walnut defeated Apricot. The two of them shook hands, and Walnut admitted that he wouldn't mind fighting against Apricot again some other time; his chivalry backfired, however, when Apricot revealed that she had just moved to town and they would be training together every day. As she became settled in her new hometown, Apricot went to visit the local bakery, Walnut Tree. By a strange twist of fate, Walnut was the son of the bakers and just happened to work there part-time. While she was there, a group of stole a bag load of bread and ran from the shop. Apricot and Walnut both fled after them, changing separately into their ninja outfits -- as no one other than a ninja's master and Pokémon partner are supposed to see his or her unmasked face -- and quickly cornered the Teddiursa. Apricot threatened violence to them, but Walnut realized that they had only stolen the bread for their injured mother, an . He gave the bread to the Teddiursa and apologized for frightening them. At that point, Apricot fell in love with Walnut. At the same time, Walnut had fallen in love with the mysterious girl he'd seen come into the bakery earlier, who he came to dub his "Afternoon Angel". He was unaware that this girl was Apricot -- and she was unaware that Walnut was the baker's son -- though it was blindingly obvious to Marimaru, Master Ditto, and everyone else observing the situation. Apricot tries and fails to gain Walnut's affections, with Walnut unaware that Apricot is the "Afternoon Angel", who he continues to crush on. Eventually, he writes a love letter to the Afternoon Angel, which causes him to discover that she is Apricot and for Apricot to realize that the baker is Walnut. Although at first she is upset because she feels that Walnut only liked the Afternoon Angel for her looks, and that Walnut should already know the "real her" from her ninja disguise, Walnut reveals that he knows so little about her as a civilian, and that he would like to get to know her better. They go on a "trial date", and eventually become a couple. Character When Apricot isn't busy with her ninja studies, she is just an ordinary girl who happens to be addicted to bread. Pokémon Trivia Names Category:Magical Pokémon Journey characters Category:Ninjas it:Apricot ja:小梅